


Double Jealously 2.0

by janai



Series: Double Jealousy 3.0 [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai
Summary: Actor David Macdonald is tired of being told he looked like Dr. John Smith, husband of Rose Tyler Vitex heiress.  Especially by his wife....
Relationships: David and Gwen MacDonald
Series: Double Jealousy 3.0 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875520
Comments: 12
Kudos: 6





	Double Jealously 2.0

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WordMusician](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordMusician/gifts), [For giving me the idea for this story.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=For+giving+me+the+idea+for+this+story.).



> This will be under the series, Double Jealousy 3.0.
> 
> Editing on cell phone..who knows what grammatical goofs will ensue.

"David, the Vitex Heiress is expecting!"

The actor heaved a long-suffering sigh as he set the script he was reading on the table. It had to be about Him, his supposed doppelganger. He knew his wife of 11 years would be bouncing in with her cellphone in hand at any moment .

Sure enough, 2.53 seconds later, she arrived with her cell phone and a happy expression on her face. Long ginger colored hair swirled around her pixie face and she was smiling.

"Look." She waved the phone in his face and plopped it on his lap. 

David dutifully picked up the phone, adjusted his black rimmed glasses and peered down at the picture of the front page of The Daily Planet on the device.

There was a picture of Mr. and Mrs. Doctor John Smith, both wearing black, and above the picture in large bold text were the words, "Vitex Heiress Pregnant!!"

He glanced back at the picture of her husband. For all the man's expression was happy, David couldn't quite get over the feeling that the Doctor was deliberately staring at him. Smugly. He rubbed his eyes and told himself that he was imagining things.

"Aye, well, best wishes to them," he said as he tried to hand the phone back to her. He knew what his wife was going to say.

"She's so lucky to have a young pretty man who looks like you." She was grinning and waiting for the explosion she knew was about to happen. She loved winding him up, even if it was true; the two men could easily be twins.

"Bloody hell woman, for the 200th time I dinna look much like 'im !" The actor ran his hands through his thick mane of silver shot hair before throwing them up in the air. "Why do ya blether on about this?! And what do ya mean by young and pretty? Och, am I an old man to ya now?! "

"He is younger, he is pretty but my hearts all yours." She shook her head, still grinning and dropped a kiss on the tip of his nose. This seemed to mollify him for the moment.

He scowled down at the image of the younger man and shook his head ruefully. The thespian was tired of hearing that he resembled the enigmatic Doctor Smith. Ever since the first time he appeared with the lovely Rose Tyler (David did like blondes), his friends and family have pointed out the resemblance. It was bloody annoying!

O.K., maybe the the nose and the great head of hair. Really, great hair; thick, shiny , chestnut colored and luxuriant like his. Actually, maybe a wee bit better than his own. _Though, I_ _bet_ _he does not_ _have_ _to color the_ _greys out,_ he thought ruefully; it was near time for him to have it done. Again. O.k. Maybe he was a bit jealous of the Doctors hair.

Gwen ruffled his hair teasingly and leaned to whisper in his ear in a sing-song voice. "Yes, you do look like 'im."

"No, I don't"

"Liar."

David rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. She just was not going to ease up on him. He scratched at his silver and brown scruff and blew out a sound not unlike a raspberry.

'"Okay fine! A wee bit maybe but he is not half foxy as I am!" He sniffed loudly and crossed his arms over his thin chest.

"He has your wonky ear and his nose leans to left like yours."

David huffed and dropped his face into his hands in despair; his wife kissed him on said wonky ear.

"Your killin' me," he grumbled through his fingers. Sitting up, he pulled his hands down his face in exasperation.

She came around to give him a loving hug and a soft kiss on his lips. She loved her grumpy older man completely and he knew it. 

"Hmmm," she started (and David rolled his eyes), "he probably has seen you on the telly. I wonder is he see's the resemblance to you and what he thinks about it." At that, David had had enough. /p>

"Off with ye, ya' wee bad wife," he gently pushed at her until she stood up. "I have work ta do." She leaned down to kiss him again, he readily returned the kiss before breaking away and pointing behind himself. 

"Go on," he gave her a tired but loving look. 

She smiled at him, pleased with herself and left her brooding husband. The mysterious Doctor Smith WAS a dead ringer for her David, and everyone saw it except him. Typical man.

The actor reached forwards to pick up his half-full glass of red wine. He admired its ruby depths before he knocked it back in one big gulp. Setting the glass down, he picked up the thick script as he settled his glasses back onto his face. 

The main character was a mysterious time traveler who adventured around the universe with a human companion in tow. It would be a weekly series to appeal to all ages. He had not done a continuing series before and it sounded like it could be fun. 

His agent had known that David liked science fiction had mailed the series proposal and tentative script. He also knew his talented actor would have valuable input and costume suggestions. 

David closed the script with a raised left brow and a hint of a smile on his lips. He looked down at the cover and read the title out loud to himself.

"The Lord of Time."


End file.
